


Starving For Seconds

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kadam & UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving For Seconds

“Nice form.”

Kurt startled, dropping his arms from holding the imaginary shoulders of his dance partner. Adam stood in the doorway to the practice room, looking relaxed; his legs long and lean in an old pair of jeans. 

Kurt had never found worn denim quite so alluring before. He turned back to the mirrored wall, arms raising automatically. “I’m nowhere near skilled enough for this dance. We’re being tested next week.”

Adam quirked an eyebrow at him, head tilting pointedly. “ _Kurt_ ….”

He flushed. “Right. Thank you. You too. Nice…form.”

Adam’s reflection grinned at him, slow and easy. “You weren’t at rehearsal today. Alana said you’d be here.”

“Miss my company that much?” Kurt asked, too flippant to be casual. 

“Always,” Adam said and pushed away from the doorjamb  “Do you mind? I hate to see you dance alone.”

Before Kurt could drop his frame, Adam slipped round him, one hand dragging hotly over his hip. The other caught at his own, fingers tangling  naturally as they mirrored each other’s stance.

“It’s easier to practice with an experienced partner,” Adam said, using the hand on Kurt’s hip to pull him closer. “Cassandra just likes to torture the first years by making them learn it all on their own.”

“She told me I had  _noodly_  arms,” Kurt said bitterly.

Adam squeezed his hand. “Don’t take her words to heart- she’s a little bit of a lush.”

Kurt nodded, heart pounding as they stood there, frozen together in the start of a dance. The air between them felt warmer, goosebumps breaking out along his arms from the heavy anticipation of  _something_. Kurt inhaled the spicy scent of Adam and felt his  _toes_  curl. 

“We’re not moving.”

The fingers on his hip spasmed briefly, bringing to mind how they’d feel if Kurt pushed in closer, brought Adam’s other hand down to-

“If you lead, I’ll follow,” Adam promised, his expression intent. 

Kurt’s gaze darted down to the floor as he stepped forward and led them in a simple box step. One, two, three, four. 

“Chin up,” Adam reminded him. “Your dance partner will always want to see your eyes.”

Kurt nodded, chest growing tight as they spun around the practice room effortlessly. He knew he wasn’t a complete novice when it came to the basics of  the ballroom but Cassandra July demanded nothing less than perfection.

“Not skilled enough he says.” Adam shook his head. “Let’s take it up a notch, yes?”

Kurt gasped as the hand on his hip moved up to palm at the base of his spine. Adam pulled him closer still, pulled him just enough off balance to swing them around in a much more complicated dance.

“What happened to letting me lead?” Kurt asked, fighting the urge to look down at his feet. The room blurred around them, dulled by the tight, coiling tension buzzing under his skin. 

“We’re taking things to the next level-someone had to make the first move.”

 Kurt inhaled sharply, his feet stuttering to a stop and nearly tumbling them into the back corner. Adam dropped his hand, fingers digging into both hips as he pushed Kurt back and up onto the nearest prop table. 

“Please tell me I’m reading this right,” Adam said, pushing his way in between Kurt’s thigh. His licked his lips, eyes bright as Kurt pushed a hand through his untidy hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Adam didn’t waste time, opening his mouth with a soft hum of satisfaction. He hooked his hands under Kurt’s knees, dragging him as close as possible, his jeans rough against the thin cotton of Kurt’s dance pants. 

A firm arm looped around his waist as Kurt arched against him, distantly surprised at his own daring. They’d been caught in this dance for weeks, tip-toeing around too-long glances and too-little courage. Days when Kurt straightening the rolled up sleeves of Adam’s shirt left him visibly breathless and just the trailing touch of fingertips along Kurt’s arm left him fever-dazed for hours. 

Adam rocked forward, one hand coming down hard on the table top. “Yeah?”

It was sudden, the drop that came from balancing on the edge of anticipation to the free fall of gratification but Kurt had done slow and steady before. The heady burn in his blood was novel, thrilling. 

He crossed his ankles, digging the edge of his heel into the dip of Adam’s spine with a ragged whine just as someone spoke behind them.

“Pro-tip, Linguine Legs- if you swallow, he’s obligated to take you to dinner after.”

Kurt jerked back with a horrified shriek, cold sweat breaking out at his temples. Adam tried to step back as Kurt reflexively tightened his legs and tried to hide his face from Cassandra’s mocking smirk. 

“Don’t be shy, boys- you’re not the first bit of action that table’s seen this week,” she said, shrugging carelessly. “How is Brody anyway? Still panting after Schwimmer?”

Kurt wriggled free of Adam’s grasp. “Oh God, let me get off.”

“It sure seemed to be headed that way when I came in,” Cassandra replied, dropping her gym bag near the wall. 

Adam choked, flush-faced as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged them towards the exit. “We’ll just be going.”

“Coming  _and_  going- sounds like my kind of party.”

 Kurt was never going to be able to attend a dance class ever again.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: jan2013


End file.
